


What Music They Make

by Tragicomedy86 (MischiefBeThyName)



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Ed is enthralled, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jerry feeds Ed with his dick, M/M, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Sort of daddykink I guess, Suckling, Swallowing, Unconventional blowjobs, Very brief implication of watersports, cock nursing, i am trash, mild infantilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefBeThyName/pseuds/Tragicomedy86
Summary: Jerry has somewhat unorthodox methods of feeding his favored fledglings.





	What Music They Make

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning for rape/noncon, as this toes the line pretty hard. Ed is enthralled so consent is extremely iffy. Tried to tag it with caution. Let me know if I need to add anything.

" _ **Dude** , I'm not gay_," the kid insists, the force of his outrage causing his voice to crack as he scrambles backwards, awkwardly crab-walking over a mound of tilled earth. 

Jerry chuckles. It's just a soft exhalation from behind his teeth, with no implication of cruelty. Ed genuinely amuses him. He likes the boy; likes his facade of brash confidence and the wounded, vulnerable loneliness beneath it. It had been his cleverness that seized Jerry's attention initially. Mostly out of necessity, but frankly it _had_ been a long time since anyone had sniffed him out, and he was the _tiniest_ bit impressed, if he was honest. But it had been the sheer, foolish _gall_ it had taken, on the kid's part, to stand there in an abandoned home and _taunt_ him that had cinched it. If his little friend Adam had possessed any of the same cunning or moxie, Jerry might have considered him for more than just a convenient meal. 

"I know," the vampire replies in a murmur, as he casually stands there and gives his exposed cock a languid stroke. Partly, he's amused because he knows exactly how _little_ the kid's sexual orientation is about to matter. In general, whatever preferences the boy _thinks_ he has will soon be stripped away, particularly where Jerry is concerned. Right now, though, Ed is about to find out how utterly his thirst can obliterate hangups. Jerry has seen, firsthand, the intensity of a fledgling's appetite spur them toward slaughtering their own families. And anyhow, in spite of his protestations, the kid's eyes are locked on his erection, following the lazy motion of his hand. Utilizing that fixation, Jerry brings the forefinger of his other hand up and uses the lethally sharp nail to make a nearly surgical incision on one side of his cock. He winces not half as much as Ed does, smirking at the boy's vicarious discomfort before making a matching incision on the other side. The blood that wells up is a livid red, and the instant the boy catches the scent, his eyes are like ink. Jerry's eyes follow suit as he watches the fledgling's tongue slide over his lips. Ed scrambles forward into a crouch, but he stops there, shifting and fidgeting with uncertainty. 

It's the most self-restraint Jerry's seen from one of his fledglings in longer than he can recall, all told. 

"These cuts'll close fast, kid," he urges, his voice dusky. Coaxing him further, he collects some of the blood on his forefinger, the color all the more brilliant in contrast to his pale skin. Ed moves closer when Jerry holds it out in offering, but like a skittish animal, he remains just out of arm's reach. That's alright, Jerry is confident that he has the boy firmly on the hook--- he has an inkling that Ed would be running that smart mouth if he weren't on the verge of giving in. " _Ed_ ," he says firmly after a few beats of silence. That seems to do it; the boy creeps toward the proffered finger and Jerry lets him get a timid lick before he moves backward two steps. Settling against the wall, the vampire slides easily into a seated position, his cock still jutting aggressively out of his jeans, his legs bent at the knees and spread wide enough to be an invitation. 

Now, Ed is quick to crawl after him on all fours, dropping onto his belly between Jerry's thighs. This close to blood, his hesitation evaporates and he latches immediately on the thick, round head and first two inches of his maker's cock. If Jerry were human, it would almost definitely be uncomfortable-- possibly even painful; Ed is not mindful of his teeth when he begins to suckle, and Jerry can feel his own upper lip curl in something that's halfway between a snarl and wince. It's likely that with some experience, the boy will try to make this type of feeding erotic-- seductive. Jerry always hopes that they _don't_. He prefers it like this; his fledgling drawing sustenance from the end of his _dick_ with the vulnerable, desperate candor of a baby animal nursing at a teat. That _is_ the eroticism for him. It's why he doesn't grip the boy's head in his hands and _bury_ himself in the slick, resistant tightness of his throat (though he _absolutely_ plans on it, later). He's always derived pleasure from feeding his children, but this... this is a lurid blasphemy of a mother's tenderness, and Jerry _loves_ every second of it. 

The boy sucks him with a relentless voraciousness that feels like it tugs _directly_ at Jerry's balls and swiftly builds a maddening pressure in his groin. He lets his head tip back against the wall, his eyes closing just before they roll back in pleasure. The kid is making sounds as he feeds that threaten to send the vampire over the edge sooner than he's prepared for. It's this rhythmic, torrid ' _mmm_ **gulp** _mmm_ **gulp** _mmm_ ,' and it's fucking _adorable_. Despite himself, Jerry's hips tremble with the urge to begin thrusting, and he cards his fingers through Ed's hair before cupping the whole of the back of his head. " _Nnngh hnngh_ ," he encourages through gritted teeth, " _'Atta boy_." 

A moment later, Ed becomes impatient with the restless shifting of Jerry's hips and grabs them in an effort to pin them down with a low grunt. That's about all the vampire can take. A breathy burst of laughter escapes him. " _Fuck, kid,you're gonna get more than blood in a second,_ " he warns... or praises. It's unclear if Ed understands or even hears him-- he gives no acknowledgement either way, and his eyes are closed with his features slack in a totally blissed out expression, though the sucking is still as ravenously greedy as ever. Jerry knows from experience that he'll glut himself as long as his maker allows it. The vampire's body goes taut for a moment, his cock gives several hard throbs in rapid succession between Ed's lips, Jerry's hips jitter for a moment and then he's surging into his fledgling's mouth. " _Fuck. **Yes**_ ," he exhales roughly, both hands coming to rest on the back of the boy's head to needlessly hold him in place. " _Good boy, Ed. **Good** boy_ ," he continues, luridly magnanimous as he strokes the kid's hair while Ed keeps _gulping_ , utterly unfazed by the torrent of Jerry's come mixing with his blood. He's so ambivalent, in fact, that it makes Jerry briefly wonder what else he would be willing to swallow. 

When his orgasm tapers off, the vampire is done, even if the kid is not. His cock is overstimulated and the suckling is no longer pleasurable. Gripping the fledgling's head, he forcibly tugs him off and the boy whimpers, bereft. Testing, he tries to lower himself and go back for more, but Jerry fists his hair, jerking him upward. " _No_ ," he grunts firmly, his cock already soft. He holds Ed's head aloft and in the absence of the boy's saliva, the wounds close in minutes. It's enough time for the boy to realize he's satiated and woozy-- drunk, even. Jerry releases him and Ed rests his head against his groin, nuzzling his spent cock--- not a single peep about not being gay, the vampire thinks with amusement as he runs his fingers through the kid's dark hair. 

"Really wish you hadn't gone and told your pal Charley about me, kiddo," he laments idly. 

Ed's brow creases for a moment and he snuffles. " _S'not my **pal** ,_" he slurs, " _Charley's an asshole. An'n'idiot._ ," he imparts, already half asleep. 

He has a feeling that opinion may be a little influenced by the last conversation the two boys had. Charley may be an asshole, but he seems bright enough to the vampire, and he's not entirely certain Ed's warning will go unheeded once the Brewster kid has time to cool down and think about it. 

Jerry thinks finding out exactly what Charley does and doesn't suspect warrants a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles to come, I think, chronicling the depravities Jerry subjects Charlie, Amy and Peter to. I am open to prompts as well, though I'm likely going to stick to one-shots for the time being. Thanks, guys.


End file.
